Inertia
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic éponyme de Blazingdusk ! Quand McCoy est un vieil homme amer et que Chekov devient courageux. McCoy/Chekov


**Titre**** : Inertia**

**Auteur**** : Blazingdusk**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je peux pas arrêter ! J'adore trop écrire ce genre de choses. Juste une petite histoire courte et adorable pour vous, ****détracteurs du ****McChekov ****hors d'ici.**

**Warning**** : Inexactitudes probable parce que je suis paresseuse et cochonneries gay, gay. Intrigue seulement si vous plissez les yeux.**

**Note de la traductrice**** : J'ai pris un grand plaisir à lire et traduire cette histoire que j'ai trouvé trop mignonne, mi**** sauvage****,**** mi timide, je vous la fais partager, en espérant que vous aussi vous aimiez comme moi j'ai aimé ^^ En plus des inexactitudes qu'il peut y avoir dans le scénario, il risque d'y avoir des inexactitudes dans la traduction et la mise en mots, pardonne****z-moi j'ai du mal à passer d'une langue à l'autre avec grâce**** quand c'est pas moi qui fait tout de rat à zèbre****.**

**Bon, re-warning, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, sexe, relation homme-homme, c'est pas encore trop hard, mais âmes sensibles s'abstenir, le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau.**

* * *

**Inertia**

-Ah, ah, s'il vous plaît Docteur, soyez gentil avec moi !

McCoy soupira, fatigué, laissant l'hypospray ballotter entre ses doigts. C'était la quatrième fois que le gamin se mettait nerveusement à l'abri de ses approches, alors même que c'était lui qui était venu à l'infirmerie en demandant à être traité.

-Franchement Enseigne ? Cet hypo-là, c'est rien, surtout pour vous. Juste une infection respiratoire, vous pourriez vous en remettre en quelques jours. Essayez donc d'attraper de l'herpès Mizarien et vous verrez comment vous en voudrez de ce foutu médicament !

Il claqua l'hypospray sur la table d'examen, faisant tressaillir Chekov. McCoy se sentit brièvement coupable de faire sursauter le garçon ainsi, mais ce sentiment fut vite emporté par son habituelle humeur irritable.

-Je… Je suis désolé docteur. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à ce genre de méthodes. Mais je dois être en parfaite santé pour demain. Je dois simplement. Je vais prendre mon médicament, s'il vous plaît.

Il le supplia pratiquement, et McCoy refusa absolument de se retourner pour faire face au garçon affichant certainement une mine boudeuse.

-Demain ? Pourquoi demain ? Questionna-t-il de mauvaise grâce, mais reprenant quand même l'hydrospray.

-La mission docteur ! Ou peut-être oubliez-vous ? Pour Enara Prime ?

-Oh, bon Dieu !

McCoy abattit une main impatiente dans ses cheveux – il avait tout oublié à propos de cette foutu mission au consulat Enarien.

-Langage, monsieur ! Nota Chekov innocemment, ses joues se creusant pourtant avec malice.

McCoy grogna mollement, regardant fixement l'épaule de Chekov sans la voir. Il agita l'hypospray devant lui tel une faible défense contre les charmes du garçon.

-Ouais, ouais, grogna-t-il. Prêt ?

-Je… euh, oui, dit Chekov hésitant, crispant promptement ses yeux alors que McCoy avançait.

Le médecin pressa habilement l'hypo contre le cou du garçon et le vida en même pas une seconde, provoquant tout de même un tressaillement spectaculaire chez l'Enseigne dû au violent pincement de la piqure.

-C'est fini Enseigne. Maintenant virez de mon infirmerie, gronda-t-il en l'encourageant à demi.

Par le petit sourire qu'il affichait en sautant de la table, McCoy su qu'il avait manqué de son mordant habituel. Il était juste fatigué.

C'était tout.

-:-

Il se demanda brièvement si toutes les Enariennes avaient pour habitude de paraître aussi indécentes que les Terriennes. Enfin, il ne se le demanda pas bien longtemps – il fit tout pour ne pas fusilles les filles du regard alors que cette pensée lui traversait la tête de façon répétée.

Notamment la fille qui était en train d'essayer de séduire le jeune Enseigne Chekov avec le balancement de ses hanches pourpres. Le garçon avait juste quoi ? Dix-sept ans ? Il était bien trop jeune pour être aguiché de la sorte. Bien trop innocent.

-Bones !

Il soupira

-Jim, marmonna-t-il, avalant encore une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que c'était – un tourbillon rouge sang et jaune qui avait un peu un goût piquant de citrouille. C'était censé être fait à partir d'un fruit Enarien, mais McCoy ne s'était pas donné la peine d'apprendre, et encore moins de se souvenir du nom. C'était bon, malgré tout. Peut-être que s'il y ajoutait une mesure de bourbon ça serait encore meilleur.

-Tu m'as l'air énervé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Encore une fois, McCoy soupira. S'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un pour le convaincre de confier ses problèmes les plus profonds et ensuite de les battre avec un torchon jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et qu'il n'en subsiste aucune trace, ça serait bien James T. Kirk.

-Absolument rien, j'ai une putain de forme. Quand est-ce qu'on se barre d'ici ?

À ce point, il ne prit même plus la peine de cacher son dégoût pour les Enariennes. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette boisson.

-Relaxe Bones, se moqua Kirk avec son petit sourire à un million de watt, se penchant de façon décontracté contre le genre de canapé sur lequel McCoy était assis.

C'était foutrement confortable, il n'aurait pas cru à ce point.

-On passe encore une nuit ici, ensuite on pourra retourner sur l'Enterprise et repartir. Tu peux supporter une autre nuit ?

McCoy fit un son évasif, son regard fixé à nouveau sur le jeune Enseigne. L'Enarienne l'avait maintenant pris au piège dans ses bras anormalement longs, emprisonnant pratiquement le garçon comme une araignée avant qu'elle ne dévore sa victime. Chekov, pour sa défense, avait l'air dûment mal à l'aise. Il ne remarqua pas que Kirk avait suivi son regard, pas plus que le large sourire qui ornait les traits de son Capitaine.

-De toute façon, Bones, j'ai encore du travail. Des choses à voir, des personnes à faire, ce genre de choses, dit Kirk délicieusement ravi avant de sauter hors du canapé pour faire Dieu savait quoi.

Juste pour cette fois, Bones était reconnaissant de le voir s'en aller. Il préférait encore être un homme seul et amère mais en paix ce soir.

Quelques instants plus tard, instants que McCoy avait passé à regarder dans son verre, un corps vint à nouveau s'affaler sur le siège d'à côté. Il leva les yeux au ciel, préparé à envoyer balader Kirk ou toute autre personne qui aurait décidé de l'emmerder, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres à la vue d'un Chekov aux joues rouges.

-Docteur ! Cette planète, elle est… très provocante. Je n'ai encore jamais été dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

Putain, encore tellement innocent.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en formaliser, Enseigne, dit-il avec un ton renfrogné, probablement avec plus de jalousie qu'il n'aurait voulu en laisser transparaître.

Attendez, non. Il n'était pas jaloux.

-Oh non, je ne m'en formalise pas. C'est très intéressant de rencontrer ce genre de… euh, culture libre ! Ils sont très fascinants, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il le dit innocemment, mais McCoy était trop buté pour remarquer l'innocente taquinerie du garçon.

-Vous paraissiez avoir fait connaissance avec l'une de ces femmes. C'est votre genre de fille Enseigne ?

Il refusa de regarder le garçon par peur de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Après une courte pause, il répondit finalement :

-Non Docteur. Elles sont très jolies, mais elles n'ont pas le bon genre de, comment dites-vous… ? Equipement.

La tête de McCoy pivota pour fixer le garçon aux joues rosies et aux grands yeux bleus. Ses lèvres brillantes se courbèrent en un sourire espiègle, et McCoy continua de le regarder comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Je… Je, vous être… Enseigne ?

-Je suis gay, Docteur. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

McCoy rougit et se détourna, remuant son verre dans une lamentable tentative de distraction.

-Non, non, je n'savais pas. »

-Cela vous met-il mal à l'aise ?

McCoy réfléchit, et il réfléchit beaucoup, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait fini de les formuler complètement.

-Non, pas du tout.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre eux, pendant lequel le médecin fixait les danseuses et Chekov le fixait lui, jusqu'à ce que finalement le jeune homme ne pince les lèvres nerveusement et n'ajoute :

-J'aime les hommes. Les hommes plus âgés. Depuis toujours.

McCoy se sentit très froid, puis très chaud, et un vertigineux tourbillon d'émotions qu'il n'osait même pas nommer à ce moment courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale et fleurit dans son estomac. Mais, non, le gamin ne sous-entendait absolument rien et McCoy n'était qu'un vieux pervers avec des rêves pervers.

Cette pensée ne fit pas long feu avec une main tendre bien placée sur sa cuisse. Les doigts s'enroulèrent gentiment, fermement autour du membre et il se retourna lentement pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux. C'était une erreur, il le savait, mais maudit soit-il s'il écoutait la raison à ce moment-là.

-Docteur, je dois vous confesser quelque chose.

Il déglutit difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam s'agitant. McCoy la suivit des yeux avant que son regard ne tombe sur ses fines lèvres humides. Elles se courbèrent en un doux sourire et il fut perdu.

-Je suis très, très attiré par vous.

Le « très » prononcé avec un accent roulant rendit McCoy incroyablement chaud.

-Je voudrais vous montrer, Docteur, combien vous m'attirez, si vous me le permettez. Cette nuit, même. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Cette nuit, hein ?

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le frisson qui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale le fit changer d'avis.

-Quatrième porte à droite, Enseigne. Ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps vous aussi.

Le garçon eut un sourire si brillant que McCoy voulut presque fermer les yeux, mais qu'il soit damné s'il avait osé manquer une seule minute de la beauté du garçon maintenant qu'il l'avait à portée de main.

-Je n'y penserais même pas, Docteur !

Il se leva, se préparant à s'en aller Dieu savait où, quand il se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de McCoy.

-Et s'il vous plaît, Docteur, appelez-moi Pavel.

Il était complètement foutu.

-:-

Ça n'avait pas pris plus d'une seconde à Chekov pour entrer dans ses quartiers avant qu'il ne soit sur McCoy, affamé et prêt.

Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un seul mot quand sa bouche humide rencontra celle de McCoy, aspirant déjà sa vie hors de lui. Les langues s'emmêlèrent sans merci, se battant et respirant l'une contre l'autre, lisses et chaudes, et déjà les mains de McCoy aidaient le garçon à se débarasser de son uniforme.

-Je vous en prie, oui, s'il vous plaît ! priait-il Il priait, bon Dieu.

Sa bouche était bien trop douce, et McCoy se sentait comme un vieux pervers pour autant aimer ça.

Une lourde main s'enroula autour du membre de Chekov, déjà dur et douloureux, et le garçon gémit, se cambrant contre McCoy.

-Docteur, souffla-t-il, gémit-il, pria-t-il alors que McCoy serrait les dents sous la vague de luxure.

Il se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille du garçon :

-Je veux que tu montes sur ce lit maintenant et que tu te prépares pour moi… Pavel.

Chekov gémit, frissonnant visiblement sous l'ordre murmuré de McCoy, mais il s'y soumit, se glissant sur le lit et tombant sur son dos. Il écarta ses jambes de façon obscène, dévoilant tout au médecin qui le regardait, impassible.

-Vous ne savez pas combien de temps j'ai espéré ceci, Docteur, murmura Chekov.

Il glissa deux, trois doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant et les humidifiant, et McCoy se tortilla. Son pantalon était bien trop serré.

Ces doigts humides et glissants descendirent le long d'un corps maigre, à la peau tendue et pâle recouvrant son squelette dégingandé. De là où il se tenait, McCoy pouvait voir la teinte bleuâtre de ses veines. Veines qui disparurent en se contractant comme un doigt se glissait en lui, dans son antre serrée mais accueillante.

Un doigt et le garçon gémissait déjà.

De doux et infimes gémissements qui allèrent directement au membre de McCoy. Mais Chekov était toujours allé directement au membre de McCoy. Il était un vieux pervers malade. _T'es même pas si vieux que ça, Bones_, lui aurait dit Jim, mais il savait qu'il l'était. Il avait toujours été vieux. Et Chekov ? Il était l'image même de la jeunesse, la douce et innocente jeunesse mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était sur le lit de McCoy en plein milieu du consulat Enarien.

À ce moment il n'était que pur péché et séduction, avec deux doigts se tortillant en lui, ses gémissements devenant un plaidoyer de plus en plus incohérents, ne demandant que la queue de McCoy en lui.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ses vêtements avaient disparus à un certain moment, il n'était pas sûr de savoir où et n'en avait rien à faire, vraiment, car son corps était déjà étendu sur celui de Chekov, avec lourdeur et besoin. La main pâle et mince de Chekov remonta, tremblante, jusqu'à sa joue mal rasée qu'il prit en coupe, et il planta un baiser doux et chaste sur les lèvres du médecin.

-Docteur, murmura-t-il, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire, mais soudainement je suis ici, dans votre lit, et vous êtes sur le point de me prendre. Il est juste que vous sachiez ceci.

Il s'arrêta, fit une pause, la bouche entrouverte et pleine de mots qu'il voulait dire, qu'il allait dire, puis finalement :

-Je vous aime.

Ce fut comme si les poumons de McCoy s'étaient écrasés dans son estomac, comme si ses organes avaient éclatés puis s'étaient reformés, comme si sa peau s'était craquelée et ses yeux avaient saigné. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Seul son cœur, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'éclater. Non, non, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Gamin, je…

-Pavel.

-Je peux pas. J'peux pas faire ça. J'ai presque deux fois ton âge, c'est pas juste pour toi. Tu peux pas m'aimer.

Il secoua la tête, encore et encore. Ça n'était pas bien.

Une main, mince mais puissante, heurta son épaule. Ça ne lui fit pas mal, pas du tout, mais les yeux remplis de colère de Chekov si.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire qui je peux ou ne peux pas aimer ? Si je veux aimer un homme de trente ans, je le ferais. Si je veux vous aimer, je le ferais ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

McCoy était toujours au-dessus de lui, le maintenant contre le matelas sans bouger. Il était juste assez égoïste pour rester là où il était.

-Je sais gamin… Pavel. Je sais. C'est juste… t'es sûr, pour ça ? Pour moi ?

Les yeux clairs et bleus du garçon s'élargirent.

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Oui Docteur, plus que de toute autre chose. J'en suis bien plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été.

McCoy voulait dire quelque chose, voulait essayer et contredire le garçon encore une fois, ou peut-être l'encourager, il n'était plus sûr maintenant, mais Chekov sourit simplement.

-Prenez-moi, Docteur, s'il vous plaît !

Toutes ses objections passèrent à travers la fenêtre après ça. Peut-être qu'en d'autres occasions il pourrait recommencer ça avec Chekov, juste avec Chekov, ou peut-être qu'il laisserait son naturel renfrogné prendre le meilleur de lui-même et ignorerait le garçon à tout prix, mais pour l'instant il allait prendre ce garçon suppliant qui attendait en dessous de lui.

Chekov était étroit, si étroit, et McCoy dû demander si le garçon avait jamais fait cela avant.

-Non, jamais. Vous êtes mon premier, souffla-t-il, le visage fermé avec cette expression tirée d'inconfort cuisant.

-Bon Dieu, pourquoi je demande ça alors que je suis en toi, dit McCoy en gémissant.

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se retirer, ni ne fit aucun mouvement du tout, car Chekov était en train de pousser de petits cris plaintifs en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il ne ferait pas pleurer le garçon, pas cette nuit.

Il était son premier, il était un vieux pervers et il était le premier Chekov, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant, pas alors que Chekov bougeait contre lui, criant, suppliant pour en avoir plus. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter et il irait sûrement en enfer pour ça.

-Docteur, s'il vous plaît, soupira Chekov, déjà trop loin pour faire autre chose qu'implorer et supplier pour son membre que McCoy lui donna, encore et encore et encore.

Ils firent l'amour, doucement et gentiment, presque amoureusement, avant que Chekov ne pousse soudainement McCoy sur le dos et ne le chevauche bon Dieu il le chevauchait. Toute prétention de douceur avait disparu alors que Chekov s'était transformé en une bête affamée de sexe, faite de hanches et de cris désespérés. Il n'hurla jamais, et pour ça, il lui fut reconnaissant. Son ex-femme était une hurleuse.

-Docteur, dit-il soudain, parlant au milieu des flots de cris et de gémissements. Je suis près. Je suis très, très près… s'il vous plaît.

McCoy attrapa les hanches de Chekov dans ses mains calleuses et poussa en lui, plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Chekov ne se brise et qu'il ne vienne en larges trainées sur le torse de McCoy, alors que celui-ci gémissait en venant en Chekov.

Chekov s'était d'ores et déjà affalé sur sa poitrine, ignorant complètement le fait qu'il était étendu dans sa propre semence.

-Je vous aime toujours, murmura-t-il contre son menton, y posant un baiser délicat et McCoy ressentit alors quelque chose.

Le Docteur glissa sa main dans les boucles de Chekov, ne voulant tout d'un coup rien de plus que rester dans ce lit sur Enara Prime avec Chekov sur sa poitrine, pour toujours. Il pourrait oublier qu'il était docteur, il pourrait oublier Jim et Uruha, mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier Chekov, et à ce moment il sut exactement ce que ce sentiment représentait.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il contre la chevelure de Chekov et il n'eut même pas à le voir pour savoir que Chekov souriait, juste pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà**** voilà, petite traduction rondement menée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et j'espère même qu'elle vous aura tellement plu que vous voudrez la lire en anglais. Pour ceux qui veulent je leur laisse le lien (enlevez les espaces en trop) ** www . fanfiction s/8129461/1/Inertia

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à moi ou à Blazingdusk, l'auteur de cette fic, car vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que les review sont ce qui nous donne envie de faire ce que nous faisons ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et à la prochaine dans une fic ou une traduction **


End file.
